Where's the Chalupa??
by Rinoa
Summary: Hehe...part 2 of my Chalupa series.....part 1 wasn't funny at all, but this part is *definitely* somewhat funny....peresonally, I think it's the best humor fic I've written so far! Hehe....hope ya lyke it! Read/Review, PLEASE!!!


Where's The Chalupa?

*sniff*...I was in the middle of writin this, and the flippin AOL service kicked mee off!!!! NOT FAIR!!!!!! I lost all that work cuz I didn't save it!!! *sniff* I'm so sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I have to rewrite tha darn thing.....*arg*......as I said in the *sniff*deleted*sniff* version of this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my second attempt at digiromance, Posessed! Its in the P section, and nobody ever gets there, so pls. read/review it! Lol kk on wit the story....wait, forgot tha disclaimer...I own Digimon and all its characters, and whoever uses my characters in fanfix or fanart will be sued!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Lol juss kiddin, I do not own Digimon or its characters, I just like to torture them or make them fall in love with eachother and control them in anyway I can by writin digifanfiction!!! Bwahahaha!!! ok, on with the fic!! Hehe... 

*** 

Taichi decided to bring his roller blades to the park for a reason that you'll find out later. When he got to the park, everyone was there except Koushiro. 

"Where's Koushiro?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure...he isn't usually late for anything!!!!" Mimi said. Then, she got this evil smile and pushed Sora to Taichi. 

"*ahem*....Umm, Taichi, I decided that we might want to skate here on the park, so umm, if for some miraculous reason you have your roller blades with you, would you like to skate around the park with me?" Sora asked. 

"I have my roller blades with me - AHHHH!!!!" Jyou screamed as Mimi elbowed him in the face. 

"Hah, and I thought Jyou was too much of a wuss to use roller blades!" Yamato commented. Jyou's eyes turned red, but right as he was about to punch Yamato, he pulled out a clam from his pocket. "AHHHH!!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! I'M ALLERGIC TO SHELLFISH!!!" Jyou screamed as he backed off. 

"Sora, miraculously, I *do* have my roller blades with me because I was going to ask you that same question!" Taichi responded to Sora's question which got interrupted by JYOU and YAMATO. (Jyou&Yamato: Sorry!!!) 

Koushiro came running and as a joke Taichi yelled, "Run, Koushiro, Run!" suddenly, a metal brace appeared on his leg and broke.....OW!!! (author gets hit on the head by Mimi) 

Mimi: Koushiro.....broken leg!?!? FOREST GUMP!?!? I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!! 

Vicki (Did I tell u that since there is already a Sora, I go by the name Vicki in my self insertion fics?) : Ok, ok, SORRY, gosh I was just kidding!! 

(author rewrites that whole section.) 

Koushiro came running and as a joke Taichi yelled, "Run, Koushiro, Run!" Mimi punched him on the face and he shut up. 

Vicki: Better, Mimi?? 

Mimi: Yes!!! Keep going! 

Vicki: *sigh* 

"Why were you late?" Takeru asked. 

"Computer class....*gasp*.....late.....*gasp*......made me stay.....*gasp*......late!!" Koushiro managed to say though he was totally out of breath....hey, wouldn't you be out of breath if you had to run twenty miles with a laptop in your backpack!?!? 

"Ohhhh......well, luckily you didn't have to stay any later, because....." Mimi got cut off. 

"WAIT everyone..." Taichi sniffed the air around him. "I smell a....mm, this is good.....a...a CHALUPA!!! And you know what that means......TACO BELL IS NEARBY!!!! WHOOHOO!!!" Taichi quickly put his roller blades on and impatiently waited for Sora to tighten hers, and they both sped off looking for Taco Bell. 

"Well, you don't see that everyday..." Hikari said. 

"Hmm.....the smell is stronger, why don't I see Taco Bell!?!?" Taichi asked, dissapointed. 

"I don't know!" Sora replied, "But atleast we're skating together...ahh, I mean....umm, yea youre skating right now don't go too fast try to enjoy yourself." 

"But I need that Chalupa!!!!!!" (see, Chalupas are special enough to capitalize the C in the middle of a sentence!) 

"Ok, whatever," Sora sped up and caught up with him. 

Taichi and Sora both saw someone very familiar walking down the street. "Hey, do you know that guy?" Taichi asked. 

"I'm not sure....though he does look very familiar!!" 

"Hmm....HEY, it's Dick Solomon!!! Wait a minute.....yeah, it is! Oh boy, this is great!!!" Taichi exclaimed. 

"Oh, that's who he is!" Sora said. Then, she saw what he was holding. "Hey, isn't what he's holding a...a Chalupa!?!?" 

"Huh....? OH YEAH!!! Dick Solomon and a Chalupa!!! This has *got* to be the best day of my life!!!" Taichi said happily. Sora sweatdropped. She and Taichi both sped up to him. 

"Oh, hello," Dick Solomon said cheerfully, "I don't know you, but hello!" 

"Hey Dick, you are the coolest guy in the universe!! I was wondering.....uhh, is that a Chalupa you're holding?" Taichi asked with a fake smile. 

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? I heard that this week they were making it with a real crust, and that there was meat, lettuce, and tomatoes in it, so I had to get it before that great offer is gone!!" Dick said. 

"Riiiiiiiiiite...." Taichi and Sora both said sarcastically, sweatdropping. 

"Could I have it?" 

"Oh, no, this is mine, you go get your own." 

"Well, where is Taco Bell??" 

"I don't know." 

"Then give me that one! Pleeeeease? You don't understand!!!!" 

"No, it's mine!!! I said, it's - it's MINE! You can get your OWN!!!" 

"Eeeew, I got mud on my hand," Sora said as she took Dick's napkin and wiped her hand. Then she saw what it was and shrieked, "Oh my gosh....that's my reminder!!!" 

"That's my napkin! *sniff*" Dick said. 

"Look...give me the chalupa and I'll give you $10." Taichi said. 

"No." 

"$20?" 

"No." 

"$50?" 

"Ok, here!" 

"NO!!! I'm not paying that much for a freaking Chalupa, gimme that!!!" Taichi tackled Dick to the ground and they started wrestling for the Chalupa. 

"Oh, great," Sora said as she roller bladed to the park. She reached the grass area, tripped and fell on her face. "Ow," she mumbled. 

"Are you ok, Sora?" Takeru asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine.....oh my gosh, Taichi is fighting with Dick Solomon over a Chalupa!" 

"A Chalupa?" Hikari asked. 

"Yes, a Chalupa; Chalupa with a capital C!" Sora replied. 

"Well, unless it's in the middle of a sentence, then it's lower cased." Koushiro pointed out. 

"NO! It's always capital C!" 

"Why!?" Koushiro asked. 

"Because both Taichi and the author says so! Now come on let's go save Taichi before he trips on his roller blades and cuts himself with the blade!! No, wait a minute, those are only on ice skates...so come on!" Sora roller bladed while the others had to run to catch up with her. 

Oh, and if you're wondering where the digimon are, they are at Taco Bell happily eating Chalupas with Pikachu and Satoshi. 

"My Chalupa!!!!" Taichi said punching Dick in the face. 

"*sniff*...NO! It was mine first! I bought it! I had it first, so it's mine!!!" Dick whined. 

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Taichi screamed as he got scratched in the face by Dick. 

"Oww, that hurt my poor little fingers.....boohoohoohoohoo!!!" lol I love it when Dick does that!! 

"We got out of school! No more school today!" Everyone heard Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny singing. 

"Oh, wow, Kenny!!! Please don't die, can't you atleast not die today? PLEASE?? Just one day without dying???" Sora pleaded. Suddenly, an atomic bomb appeared out of nowhere and hit Kenny in the head. As it touched his head, it exploded and all of Kenny's brains and guts where sent flying everywhere and he obviously died. 

"Dang...oh well." Sora said angry. 

"Oooohh....I smell a Chalupa!! Mmm, it is tickling meh stomach! Hehe,...give, ze Chalupa, to meh!" Cartman said and got into the fight with Dick and Taichi. 

"Look guys," Dick said, "I know you are all very excited and will die to have anything that belongs to me, but this Chalupa is special to me....it only has a real crust, meat, lettuce, and tomatoes for a week!!!" Everyone sweatdropped again. 

"We don't want it because it iz yours," Cartman began. 

"We want it because it is a Chalupa!!!!!!" Taichi screamed. Suddenly, a lazer was seen that went through Cartman, through Taichi's hair, and through Dick's shoe. 

"Wha..?" Taichi saw Sally Solomon standing with a Laser gun. "Freeze, everybody, give me the Chalupa." 

"Nooooo!!!!!" Cartman said as he started dying. 

"Oh YEAH! Cartman's gonna die!!" Kyle said joyfully. 

"Oh yes I'm so happy!" Stan yelled. 

"Me too!" replied Kyle. 

"Oh...shutup, Jewish freak!" were Cartman's last words...then he died. Suddenly, something went into Kenny, and he came back to life! (You really think I'd let Kenny die!?!?) 

"Ow, my foot hurts!" Dick complained. Taichi snatched the Chalupa and he and Sora sped through the park and under "The Tree," and they both shared the Chalupa. 

"So, what does SK mean, Sora?" Taichi asked. 

"I can't tell you!" 

Suddenly, Mimi whispered, "Sora Kamiya." 

"Really? Cool! I should change my screen name to TCLOTD_TT!" 

"What would TT stand for?" asked Sora. 

"Taichi Takenouchi!" 

"Funny, but just stick with your regular screen name." 

"OWW!!!!!" Taichi said as the laser that had gotten in his hair hurt his chest. 

"Are....are you ok Taichi!?!?" Sora asked, worried. 

"Ye-Yeah, something just, hurts, AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

"No! No! Taichi, I like you so much, please don't die on me!!!" 

Mimi: SORA, THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY!!!!! 

Sora: Sorry!....*ahem*....Taichi, I love you genuinely, and I don't think I could -- 

Mimi: NO!!!!!!! 

Sora: Well then what do I say!?!?!? 

Vicki: Will you girls stop fighting!?!? 

Mimi: Here's what you say, Sora: *ahem*....Taichi, I love you with all my heart. And deep inside, I know you love me too. We are soulmates, Taichi, never to be separated...if you die, I must die, if that's what it takes to be with you! *pretends to sob* 

Everyone claps for her. 

Mimi: Thank you!! 

Sora: Ok, ok.... 

(back to the script...) Sora knelt beside Taichi and took his hand. "Taichi, I love you with all my heart. And deep inside, I know you love me too. We are soulmates, Taichi, never to be separated...if you die, I must die, if that's what it takes to be with you! *sobs*" 

"Sora, I'm not dying!!! The laser is just having a side effect on me, that's all. I'm all better now." 

"Oh, ok.." Sora blushed. "So Saturday, 4-7, skating?" 

"Yes!" Taichi agreed. Then, everyone went back home and the digimon continued eating all of the Chalupas. They lived happily ever after. 

*** 

So, what do ya think? Is it funnier than part 1? See, I TOLD you!!! Hahaha!!!!! Review please, and please, the only criticism you should give me is constructive criticism...otherwise, I can lose my temper (Read what I said in the reviews section of A Destination For Love--Part 5...or was it part 4???). Well, hope you liked it! I'm gone lyke this! Bye! *poof*


End file.
